


A Part to Play

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Graduation isn't the only good thing about Kurt's graduation day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Part
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154571786150/a-part-to-play

It was graduation day at NYADA. Kurt looked out into the crowd and saw his family and friends sitting in the audience, supporting him and cheering him on. He could hear his dad and Blaine cheering for him as he walked across the stage to get his degree. He honestly felt like it couldn’t get any better than earning his degree and hearing his family in the crowd. 

After graduation had ended and Kurt had found his family waiting for him, he was swarmed with hugs and congratulations. Blaine had found him first and tightly hugged him, whispering congratulations in his husband’s ear. Burt was next to him, wrapping his arm around his son’s neck, pulling Kurt towards him. 

“You did it,” Burt whispered. “You won.”

After Carole had hugged him as well and gave her congratulations to Kurt, he looked up and saw Carmen Tibideaux approaching him with someone with her.

“Mr. Anderson-Hummel, I have someone I’d like you to meet,” she said, smiling. “This is Matthew Johnson.”

“Hi,” Kurt said, confused. “I’m Kurt. This is my husband, Blaine, and my parents, Burt and Carole.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Matthew Johnson said, shaking each person’s hand. “I’m the casting director for an off-Broadway production that Carmen said you might be interested in.”

Matthew went on to explain both the show and the role he wanted Kurt to have. Kurt listened intently as Matthew talked, asked questions about the theatre, when rehearsals begain, pay, and other cast members. 

“Well, what do you say, Kurt? If you want it, the role is yours,” Matthew said after the conversation had finished.

Kurt was speechless for a moment. Then, his face broke out into a smile and he nodded. “Yes. Of course. I accept.”

“Glad to hear it, Kurt. I’ll see you at rehearsal.”

As soon as Matthew walked off, Kurt turned to Blaine, who was standing next to Kurt with a huge smile. Kurt immediately reached for Blaine, pulling him into a hug once more. 

“I got a part,” Kurt kept saying in shock. “I have a part in an actual play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154571786150/a-part-to-play


End file.
